1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and a method for delivering media such like graphics over a network, especially relates to a method which provides renderings of 3D objects for Virtual-Reality (VR) scene applications by combining 3D renderings on client device with a 2D video of VR scene provided by a server.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the past years, online games have become more and more popular all over the world. With the development of cloud computing related systems and technologies, a technology for allowing a server to stream the game contents to provide services has been introduced.
A conventional way to provide such cloud-based online game service is to let the server do almost all of the calculations. Which means, when providing the online game service, the server has to generate a virtual 3D environment containing multiple 3D objects including which can be controlled or moved by players. In some prior arts, these 3D objects might also contain sound effects. And then, based on the controlling result of the player, the server renders the virtual 3D environment together with the 3D objects into a 2D game screen with stereo sound to be shown and played on the payer's device. And then, the server transmits the rendered image together with the stereo sound to the player's device as a 2D video stream containing sounds. The player's device then only needs to “play” the 2D video stream, without the need to do the calculations of the 3D rendering. However, such conventional technology performs the rendering on a large number of players in the server, which results in increasing the load of the server for performing the 3D rendering processing. In addition, since the results of game plays are all transmitted in the form of 2D video stream containing sounds, not only the quality of graphical and audio result is not good enough to present 3D objects, but also the consumption of communication bandwidth between the server and the player's device is considerable as well.
Virtual-Reality (VR) technologies are getting popular now a days. In order to provide a VR experience for human eyes, a virtual VR scenery has to include a view for the human's left eye and another view for the human's right eye. The present invention provides a system and a method for processing and transmitting media via the internet for Virtual-Reality (VR) scene applications by combining 3D renderings on client device with a 2D video of VR scene provided by a server.